jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed
There are several kind of speed. Relative Speed Factor The comparable "speed" at which one can proportionately displace their body to avoid an attack, or make an attack. This indicates the rate of delivery of punches, and the capability to dodge focused attacks (punches, bullets, etc.). This is compared to a normal human adult male. #A warrior can use his speed as a weapon sending waves of displaced air against his foes, the stronger you are, the more damaging that strike can be. #You can even slice your opponent with your speed, the pressure of the air acting as a gigantic blade that only the most skilled of warriors can hope of dodging. #Others worked specially in making a vacuum thanks to that speed that strange manifestation can be even more devastating than the air cutting moves that some martial arts created. Absolute Speed Factor How much faster the individual is, in absolute terms, than a comparable fit approximation of the same individual. This, in part, dictates things like running speed or the ability to "dodge" wide area attacks (grenades). Shinsoku There are warriors that try to work so hard in harnessing their body's speed through the ultimate mastery of the will over time and space that to the untrained eye their movements are blurs, and even in some extremities they seem to change places almost instantaneously. All of your energy must be focused into a single attack where the object is to concentrate your power into one devastating offensive. It requires intense concentration of mind, spirit and body and will lend superhuman power to your thrusts so that only a strong opponent will be able to resist you. Shukuchi Where god speed could be considered spiritual perfection and nerves of insanity could be considered mental perfection Shukuchi can be considered physical perfection. It moves so fast that the naked eye cannot register it. Training in Shukuchi involves adapting the body towards the rigors of high-speed movement. The Shukuchi is a body technique in which the user springs from their initial speed directly into their top speed within an instant, through immense strength of the legs, penetrating the range of the opponent in an instant. The greatest drawback of Shukuchi is that it cannot be used to its potential. It was named "Reduced Earth" for two reasons, to any ordinary person; it would look like the distance between the two fighters has shrunk. The other reason is while user isrendered completely invisible, no matter how conditioned the user is, he is only able to maintain this speed for short burst. This is because the strain on the legs is so great, that if they maintain the speed for prolonged periods, their muscles and bones will be ripped to shreds crippling them for life. Fortunately this drawback is not evident in Shukuchi's cruise speed. The more conditioned the user the greater their cruise speed though usually it is about even or just above god speed. Unfortunately the closer the closer user gets to shukuchi the more strain it places on their body and the less that can use it. Training to obtain Shukuchi sounds surprisingly simple, strapping weights to the legs. While simple in theory in practice it is actually much more complicated the amount user has to carry would tax even Lime. Rock lee from Naruto is the perfect example of someone going through this form of training, also while greatly exaggerated the turtle shell and gravity training from DragonBall Z is also a good example. Another well known example of Shukuchi is Peitro Maximoff otherwise known as Quicksilver. His mutation accurately mimics one who has mastered Shukuchi in addition to this he has numerous secondary mutations such as smoother and more lubricated joints, tendons with the tensile strength of spring steel, and bones made out of a material significantly more durable than calcium that eliminates all of Shukuchi's negative aspects making him the only person in the world that can use it to it's maximum potential. Kyokeimyaku There is a phenomenon known as over rev. human eyes capture objects at the incredible speed of 300 frames per second that is .003 seconds and sends the information to the brain. in reality though since the brain must give directions while processing the enormous amounts of information, it can only perceive about 80 frames per second. however in certain kinds of intense situations or if a threat upon its life comes close the brain shuts out all information other than from the sense of vision and processes all of its 300 frames. in other words like a revolving lantern this is the true character of the system where an instant feels like 10 seconds or even a minute long. As a side effect ones central nervous system is equally increased. In this state, user's senses, speed, and reaction time are dramatically increased, enabling them to immediately react to attacks before they are performed. With this ability, one can see every drop of blood, hear every move of the enemy, and even feel every grain of sand that falls on their body. Consequently, the opponent is completely outmatched in every way offensively. Unfortunately this level of speed has just as many drawbacks as god speed, because it is mental it doesn't shorten ones life, but it is a double-edged sword that lowers ones defensive capabilities, increasing the pain of being struck greatly due to their increase nerves, as well as through their extremely heightened senses, thus it can be used against them. Kamui Kamui (神移, God Transfer) is a speed reserved only for a handful of chosen, it is so great, so beyond limits that there is no mark, no hint of your movement until you have it done, the effect of that breaking of the physical laws being none. It renders you invisible to all senses. Only the death that your strike causes, your own strength having noting to do with it, only the kinetic energy released in the move. Kamui originated after the fall of the Kishulana Dynasty and the rise of the Kuruda fighting technique Shadow Skill. In its early stages there was no distinction between it and Shukuchi. Kuruda Sevaar strength were said to be potentially incalculable as they were able to lift far in excess of 100 tons. That coupled with the durability levels equal to that of mountains they were able to move at immense speeds far greater then those achieved in Shukuchi. Unfortunately it was quickly discovered that Shukuchi and Kamui shared the same weakness namely the incredible degree of strain it places on the legs. Fortunately the massive strength and power of the Savaar allows them to fight off the effect. So while maintaining top speed doesn’t cripple them it does result in damage to the legs and blood vessels of the user. This level of speed wasn’t seen again until the Three Kingdoms era in the Land of Asura with the creation Hokuto Shinken. After its perfection the emerging masters discovered that they could move so fast that even to those who had mastered Shinsoku everything appeared as if the Hokuto Shinken master isn’t moving an inch while exchanging dozens of blows within seconds. In addition the styles teachings eliminated Kamui’s initial weakness namely the strain it places on the body so as long as one has the stamina to move they can. In the entire history of the Hokuto Shinken this level of speed is still considered a legend. Mastering Kamui involve calmness in the face of destruction or adversary, and a clear mind. Shinsoku, Shukuchi, and Kyokeimyaku are speeds that utilize the basics of mind, body, and spirit at its maximum levels. Shinsoku is spirit, Shukuchi is body, and Kyokeimyaku is mind. Only when these three combine, will the true power of the Kamui surface. After these concepts have been mastered to a level at which the user can use them in the heat of battle, do they learn. The aforementioned harmony between mind, body and soul isn't easily achieved, with the main factor being willpower and perseverance. When all three are in harmony, then and then only can one truly claim to have mastered this level of speed. Koyuu Jiseigyo Shinsoku harnesses the body's speed through the ultimate mastery of the will over time and space Innate Time Control (固有時制御, Koyuu Jiseigyo) has perfected this ability evolving it to "Time Manipulation", which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. Though the difference between Shinsoku and Koyuu Jiseigyo is like the difference between a ki blast and a magical spell. Which is why those who have reached this level usually have at least some form of spiritual training. Koyuu Jiseigyo is actually similar to the Kekkai spell of the clerical arts in that it creates a field through a bounded network of spiritual energy spread across an environment to create a mystical boundary line that separates the space within from the outside world. It seperates the energies of yin and yang in order to project a measure of your own inner world; in essence a localized pocket dimension. These boundaries are fields of space enclosed from reality, but as the world serves as the template, they mimic the environment they are created in. the field is capable of altering the flow of time within its confines. It allows for "time adjustment" that can only stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future rather than something more advanced like "time modification", which has the ability to reverse cause and effect and change the past. It is impossible to completely isolate the flesh from the outside world, but the ability can minimize the effect the outside world has on the body. So Koyuu Jiseigyo does not remove an object from the physical dimensions; rather, it changes the relative time flow around the object. All outside physical forces still affect the object, and it can still interact with the outside world, but time-dependent properties -- such as gravitational acceleration, momentum, inertia, force, and frequency -- are distorted to the degree of relative fifth-dimensional displacement. While Koyuu Jiseigyo is a speed bearer it can still be considered a form of High-Thaumaturgy far above the level of basic physical enchantment that causes inconsistencies between the flow of time inside and outside the field. Once the movement is complete and the field is removed, natural forces, the "world’s own adjustment", will forcefully adjust the "incorrect time." Koyuu Jiseigyo demands tremendous amounts of willpower and if user to lose control they’d be ripped apart by the temporal and chronological currents which would have unknown consequences, but they'd undouptly be negative, both to user and everyone whom were around. *'Senescencia' ('セネスセンシア, "Senescence"): This aspect of Koyuu Jiseigyo represents "aging", and is able to dilate time around user, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near them, slowing down techniques, movements and assaults, and giving them sufficient time to counter incoming attacks. The ability can also allow user to accelerate the age of whatever they touch, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. *'Jikanteishi' (時間停止, Temporal Stasis):' This is an aspect Koyuu Jiseigyo that works by slowing the flow of time around the user. This realigns them into a faster time-stream, shifting them into a state in which time moves so slowly relative to their perception that it appears to stop, although they continue to operate normally. When user moves to this faster time-stream, seconds to everyone else are minutes to them. While in this state user does not need food or rest. Relative to the rest of the world, however, user moves at impossible speeds. With enough skill while they don’t appear to be moving in slow motion but even those who have achieved Kamui can be brought down to normal speed. Because of that, when in this state user unwillingly applies an extreme amount of force to whatever they touch. A simple touch, therefore, has the same impact as a punch from a much stronger person. Furthermore the temporal nature of the speed allows user to avoid the usual problems encountered by moving at such speeds (friction, seeing and hearing, ect). As they are moving at a normal velocity, and the rest of the world is "slow", those hindrances simply do not affect them. **'Mateishi ('''間停止, Lit. Japanese for "Time Suspension"): An incredibly complicated ability that works as a "selective" form of Jikanteishi; while very hard to master it requires much less energy than the original. Mateishi is capable of stopping time, allowing only user to act within the duration of stopped time. The nature of the time stop follows the flow of time in the real world. Due to its heavily dilated power this ability only works for a few seconds in user's frame of reference before time flows again. However, as user becomes more accustomed to Mateishi, the duration of stopped time increases and can be done consecutively with only a few seconds between intervals. Quantum Physics Lesson (Part I) *Light speed; it is the speed of not just visible light, but of all electromagnetic radiation. *Photons ALWAYS travel at the speed of light on average...Photons have speed in all inertial frames. *Light beams and lasers move at the speed of light c. Two objects passing each other in a small local region of spacetime cannot have a relative velocity greater than c, and will move more slowly than a light beam passing through the region. This means, you would have to be as fast as light to react to it or faster to avoid it. (Part II) *A force that generates a gravitational pull that is so dense that not even light can escape means that you would have an escape velocity faster than light in order to pull out and escape it. *Black holes, by definition, are regions from which light cannot escape. *To make a black hole of any size, one must concentrate mass or energy sufficiently that the escape velocity from the region in which it is concentrated exceeds the speed of light. *Due to quantum effects, black holes "evaporate" by a process now referred to as Hawking Radiation in which elementary particles (photons, electrons, quarks, gluons, etc.) are emitted. The smaller the size of the black hole, the faster the evaporation rate, resulting in a sudden burst of particles as the micro black hole suddenly explodes. (Part III) *Plasma is a partially ionized gas, in which a certain proportion of electrons are free rather than being bound to an atom or molecule. *Plasmas can exist at temperatures starting at several thousand degrees C. (Examples of Plasma; The Sun and other stars, solar wind) *The speed of an electron can approach, but never reach, the speed of light in a vacuum, c. Electrons move near the speed of light, through a magnetic field. Category:Terminology